Humidifiers are devices for discharging moisture contained in air to raise humidity in the air. Humidifiers may be classified as ultrasonic humidifiers using ultrasonic vibration and natural vaporizing humidifiers in which flowing air contacts moisture to allow the air to contain the moisture.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2011-0113263, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a water level detection device.
The water level detection device (of the humidification air cleaner) includes a water level detection rod provided in a wall of a water tank. The water level detection rod detects a water level based on capacitance.
According to the water level detection device for the above-described humidification air cleaner, since the water level rod is disposed at a predetermined height, it may be difficult to detect a water level except for the water level having a predetermined height.
Since a hole has to be defined in the wall of the water tank to connect a sensor for detecting capacitance of the water level detection rod to the water level detection rod, a structure for sealing may be required. Additionally, if the sealing is not completely realized, then the water may leak.